Cambios
by anira22
Summary: Siguiendo la historia del manga... Kenshin y Kaoru han sufrido algunos cambios después del ataque de Enishi y de su boda, en especial Kenshin.


Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen, son copyright de Nobuhiro Watsuki, su autor. 

-Kaoru-dono, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

-¡Oh! Oh no, está bien, Kenshin-replicó la joven-Es sólo que voy a cambiar unas cuantas cosas de habitación, ahora que tenemos muchas vacías. Es una pena ¿no crees? Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardará Sano en regresar…

-No pensé que lo echarías de menos, señorita Kaoru.

-Bueno, sí… quizás sea un gamberro y un gorrón, pero se le quiere-Kenshin sonrió-Se me hace raro que estemos tan sólos-murmuró en voz alta. Después del ataque de Enishi, el secuestro de Kaoru y su rescate, habían pasado varios meses en los que el dojo había pasado por varias fases: la tensión anterior a la batalla, el fragor de la propia batalla, el duelo por Kaoru tras pensarla muerta, la reconstrucción (en la que habían participado todos: Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi e incluso, Aoshi y Misao-chan) y finalmente la celebración de una boda. Después de semanas en las que el dojo había rebosado de vida, durante la reconstrucción, Kaoru se encontró con que Aoshi y Misao debían volver a Kyoto, Sanosuke era un perseguido de la justicia que embarcaba en busca de aventuras hacia tierras lejanas, Megumi regresaba a Aizu con su familia y Yahiko se trasladaba a vivir solo, a lo que había sido la casa de Sanosuke. No es que le molestara estar a solas con Kenshin, todo lo contrario, pero echaba de menos el bullicio, y sobre todo, los había echado de menos durante su boda. Entendía que Sano no estuviera, y también que a Megumi le resultara doloroso estar en la boda de Kaoru y Kenshin, cuando ella sentía algo muy especial por él, pero que faltara el Aoiya y el sensei de Kenshin no fuera.... ¡Sin embargo les mandó una carta en la que les pedía que le mandaran algo del sake de la celebración del banquete! Qué cara tan dura.

Kenshin notó el ki de Kaoru aumentar. Le costaba imaginar qué estaría pensando su joven esposa.

-Esto… ¿Kenshin?

-¿Sí, Kaoru-dono?

-Tengo muchas mantas viejas que no usamos, y ropa de mi padre que… en fin, tú no te la puedes poner porque es grande, ¿te importa si…? Se portaron tan bien contigo… Le puedo pedir a Yahiko que la lleve-sugirió mordiéndose el labio. Kenshin sonrió a su mujer y asintió sumiso; inmediatamente después se dio la vuelta para que ella no viera ni su cara, ni la expresión de sus ojos. Él sabía cómo era Kaoru. Lo entendía. Y la quería por ello. Pero se le hacía demasiado duro.

Cuando se enteró… cuando todos se enteraron a dónde iba Kaoru por las tardes por poco y vuelven a hundir el dojo. Después de todo por lo que Enishi les hizo pasar, ni Yahiko, ni Misao, ni Megumi, ni tampoco Sano entendieron que cada tarde, durante una hora, Kaoru fuera al rakunimmura para llevarle a Enishi comida, bebida y algo de abrigo. Sanosuke incluso rompió la mesa de un puñetazo cuando Misao, que fue quien la siguió y vio todo, lo contó. Pero Kaoru se mantuvo firme en el hecho de que Enishi merecía una segunda oportunidad… y por mucho que le doliera o por horrendos que fueran sus recuerdos ¿Acaso no tenía ella razón? Esa era la naturaleza de Kaoru. No le importó que él, Kenshin, fuera un asesino. Tampoco que fuera un vagabundo. No le importó acoger en su casa a un ladronzuelo como Yahiko. Ni a un gamberro como Sanosuke. Ni tampoco a una mujer cuyo pasado estaba ligado al opio. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir quién era merecedor de la consideración de Kaoru dono, de su piedad o su perdón? Ella era compasiva. Ella era mucho mejor que él. Eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Pero ahora… le molestaba.

No le molestaba que ella fuera mejor, más pura, más buena, más inocente que él. Le molestaba que fuera considerada con Enishi. ¿Acaso no se había enamorado de él a pesar de saber que era un asesino? ¿A pesar de que la reputación de su dojo cayó por culpa del nombre de Battousai? ¿No se había enamorado de él a pesar de que él era un rurouni sin nada que ofrecer?... ¿Qué le impediría a Kaoru enamorarse de otro mejor? Otro como Enishi. Kenshin sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y siguió frotando una prenda de Yahiko con ahínco.

Él no era celoso. Nunca lo había sido. Pero ahora le molestaba que ella echara de menos a Sanosuke. No le gustaba (cuando antes lo ignoraba o simplemente no le importaba) que otros hombres la miraran en la calle o en el mercado. Y le molestaba que ella fuera educada o mínimamente atenta con otros hombres. Ahora era su mujer.

Puede que todos supieran que Kaoru era dulce, valiente, temperamental, tierna, mala cocinera y alegre, pero ninguno sabía, ninguno conocía cuán suave era su piel, qué tierna era por dentro, a qué sabían sus besos o cuál era su olor después de hacer el amor. Kaoru era dulce y tierna, sí, pero también apasionada, coqueta, seductora y falta de complejos.

Kenshin y ella habían estado algo nerviosos en su noche de bodas, pero después de leer la carta de su maestro, exigiéndoles una botella de sake, el fuego ardió en los ojos de Kaoru y a ambos (en especial a ella) se les acabaron los nervios. Fue una noche maravillosa. Hicieron el amor casi a oscuras. Kenshin estaba ansioso, pero también estaba dispuesto a postergarlo si ella no se sentía preparada y también estaba convencido que después la dejaría descansar unos días, hasta que el cuerpo de ella se habituara a él. Nada hizo falta. Kaoru estuvo más que dispuesta a hacer el amor con él ésa noche… y pese a que Kenshin se había prometido no volver a tocarla hasta un tiempo después, hicieron el amor otras dos veces aquella noche. Y una vez más por la mañana, ya de día. De hecho, a lo largo del día siguiente, ni siquiera salieron de casa. Y al principio habían sido tiernos, dulces y comedidos… pero conforme Kaoru iba ganando en confianza, en él, en sí misma, los susurros se transformaban palabras en voz alta, los suspiros se transformaban en gemidos, las caricias en apretones, la timidez en osadía. Y Kenshin cada vez se sentía más cautivado por ella. Y partir de ese momento, cada vez sentía el frío acero de los celos hundiéndosele más y más adentro del vientre. Llevaba cuatro meses casado con Kaoru y desde hacía tres semanas había empezado a dar clases de Kendo en lugar de ella. Recordaba aquella vez que la acompañó a una de sus clases en otro dojo… la mitad de los estudiantes iban para poder ver a una mujer como Kaoru, sudando, respirando agitadamente y con un arma. Malditos bast… Kenshin reprimió un gruñido.

Temía que su persona no atrajera tantos estudiantes como la belleza de su mujer, pero la leyenda del hitokiri y las recientes batallas contra Sishio y Enishi daban la vuelta a Tokio, con lo que más o menos compensaba en las clases la falta de pechos con el hecho de ser un espadachín legendario. De esa manera quemaba energías, se entrenaba sin mucho esfuerzo, ganaba algo de dinero (al fin y al cabo, ahora tenía una mujer de la que cuidar) y sobre todo, vigilaba a Kaoru y sus alumnos.

-¡Ha llegado carta de Aoshi, Kenshin!-Kenshin aparcó sus pensamientos momentáneamente, se secó las manos en el pantalón y se levantó. Kaoru llegó corriendo hasta él con la carta en la mano. Kenshin trató de quitársela pero Kaoru se giró y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente-Va dirigida a mí-Kenshin frunció el ceño. Misao y Kaoru se carteaban a menudo, pero ¿por qué tenía Aoshi que escribir a Kaoru?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere?-preguntó con tono áspero.

-Van a venir a visitarnos-contestó Kaoru. Pero a Kenshin no se le escapó el tono preocupado de su mujer. ¿Qué le decía Aoshi en la carta? ¿Estaban todos bien en Kyoto? ¿Misao… su maestro, quizás?

-¿Qué más?-inquirió.

-Tienen una misión-Kaoru le pasó la carta-Y me pide permiso para quedarse en casa. ¿Podrías ir luego a la ciudad y mandarles un morse, Kenshin?

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Pues que pueden venir cuando quieran, ya lo saben-Kaoru volvió a sus quehaceres y Kenshin se quedó allí, leyendo con gesto adusto la carta de Aoshi, cuya caligrafía como todo en él, era pulcra y estilizada.

_Estimada Kamiya san_-leyó. Kenshin frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo que Kamiya san? Era Kaoru dono o Himura san, ni Kaoru, ni Kaoru san, ni Kamiya san y muchísimo menos Kaoru chan… Kenshin siguió leyendo-_Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en Tokio y ante la insistencia de Misao chan, que me estará acompañando, he accedido a pedirte permiso para pasar unos días en el dojo, donde espero poder ver a Himura san, mientras soluciono estas cuestiones. Por favor, siéntete libre de rechazar mi petición. Atentamente, Aoshi Shinomori-_Kenshin se introdujo la carta en el gi y suspiró. Aoshi no le caía mal, todo lo contrario. Y Misao era una brisa de aire fresco y de alegría. Pero Aoshi era demasiado guapo, y era joven, más joven que él al menos. Y Kenshin recordaba demasiado bien el tiempo que pasaron Misao y Aoshi en el dojo, mientras él se recuperaba de las heridas de la lucha contra Enishi. En aquel tiempo, mientras ellos meditaban, las muchachas juntaban sus cabezas, reían como colegialas y le echaban ojitos a Aoshi desde la esquina del dojo, y por entonces, Kenshin pensaba que Kaoru era una chiquilla adorable, tierna y dulce que no había perdido, pese a todas las vicisitudes, la inocencia de la juventud. Pero ya no. Y no quería ver a Aoshi Shinomori a menos de cien metros de su mujer.

-Podría haberte escrito Misao-comentó Kenshin despreocupadamente, mientras terminaba de escurrir una prenda particularmente molesta de limpiar.

-Supongo que Aoshi no quería que me sintiera obligada a acogerlos. ¿¡Cómo si fuera una molestia!? Prepararé un par de habitaciones para ellos, si les avisamos hoy, podrían llegar mañana mismo. Con lo vacío que está esto últimamente, será una alegría tener aquí a Misao-chan ¿ne?

-Lo cierto es que sí-afirmó él de corazón.

-Y tener a Aoshi también está bien-Kenshin tensó los hombros-Un samurai como tú y un ninja como Aoshi, ni tan siquiera el castillo del emperador tiene mejor guardia. ¿Estás bien, Kenshin? Te veo algo distraído.

-Estoy bien. Ahora mismo iré a la ciudad, Kaoru dono.

-Y puede que no sea tan alegre como Misao-comentó colgando la ropa que Kenshin acababa de lavar, ni siquiera segura de que Kenshin la oyera-pero alegra la vista a cualquiera-rió. Kenshin se llevó la mano al cinto instintivamente, con los ojos fríos y llenos de furia.

Kaoru se quedó mirándolo ceñuda. Kenshin estaba raro… no, no estaba raro, había cambiado desde su boda. Ya era difícil saber en qué estaba pensando su rurouni antes de casarse, pero últimamente a Kaoru se le hacía aún más complicado descifrar los pensamientos de su marido. ¡Si hasta parecía ponerse celoso de vez en cuando! Kaoru se encogió de hombros, lo que fuera, se le pasaría pronto. Y mañana tendría a Misao chan en casa para contarle todo lo que había pasado durante esos meses… todo, todo quizás no, pero buena parte sí.

-Has metido un pie en el agua, anata-Kenshin volvió a la realidad, murmurando disculpas. Lo que menos necesitaba era quedar en ridículo delante de Kaoru-Estás perdiendo facultades, Kenshin-Él la miró sorprendido, pero ella sólo rió, y al pasar por su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kenshin sonrió y juntos terminaron de hacer la colada.

FIN.


End file.
